The Truth is Revealed
by IloveRemusandSirius
Summary: Eleanor Elizabeth Lilian Potter has been through a lot it in her five years at Hogwarts, Sirius died at the hands of Bellatrix LeStrange, Eleanor decides to rebel against Dumbledore and goes to Gringotts


Eleanor Elizabeth Lilian Potter has just finished he fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, Eleanor was seated in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express journeying back to Platform 9 3/4, Kings Cross Station, London, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were sat with Eleanor, they had been by her side since first year, apart from halfway through fourth year when Ronald distanced himself from Eleanor because she was a Tri-Wizard Tournement champion and Ronald 'i'm a jealous prat' Weasley was blinded by jelousy.

Eleanor assessed her friends, she found them quite annoying actually, Ronald 'i'm a ponpous prat' Weasley has always been jealous of Eleanor's fame and wealth, not that Eleanor knew that she was the Heiress of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and as a Potter, she ws very rich, Ronald was so jealous when Eleanor became Gryffindor's seeker in there first year, jealous that Eleanor was a Hogwarts champion, it was a blessing when Headmaster Dumbledore assured him that he'll be Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and that when Potter dies fighting Voldemort, he'll get a share of Potter's fortune.

Hermione 'i'm a know-it-all' Granger was a witch who was intelligemt, she had permission from Headmaster Dumbledore to use magic during the summer, that's how she knew every, spell, curse, hex, jinx and incantation in the book, a muggleborn wouldn't know anything of the magical world until they turn 11, Hermione thought that Eleanor had a 'hero complex' and interfered with situations that an adult should deal with.

The Hogwarts Express blew its whistle as the train rolled into Platform 9 3/4 , the train came to a stop, the students started gathering their belongs and stepping out of their compartments and out onto the platform.

Eleanor, Ron and Hermion exited the train with theirrunks and Hedwig's owl cage in Eleanor's case, "Have a nice summer" Ron said before darting of to his Mum, Hermione also said the same thing before stepping through the barrier, "Eleanor" a voice called, Eleanor turned to see Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and Junior Auror Nymphadora Tonks.

"Auror Shacklebolt, Tonks" Eleanor said, "we're sorry that you lost godfather, he was a good man" Kingsley said, Eleanor just nodded, "cheer up lil' sis if it makes you happy, you always talk to me when i'm on watch" Tonks said, "thanks Nymph" Eleanor said smiling at the young Auror.

Eleanor dragged her trunk through the barrier, "El, i'll write to you, but it'll take me time to bypass Mum and Dumbledore" Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley whispered as she hugged Eleanor, who nodde before going over to her Uncle.

 **Time skip**

It's been at least 3 weeks that Eleanor had been at Privet Drive and despite the warning, Vernon and Dudley Dursley still abused Eleanor, it was a relatively sunny day, when Eleanor wasin the garden, she heard something near the forest so she grabbed her wand and went to investigate.

As she neared the forest she was about to hex whoever was there when Eleanor caught sit of bubble gum pink hair, Eleanor pocketed er wand, "Nymph is that you?" Eleanor asked cautiously, "Eleanor" Tonks said jumping up, almost falling over, "careful Nymph" Eleanor said steadying the Auror.

"What are you doing on this fine sunny day?" Tonks asked her little 'sister', "working in the garden, listen i need you to do a Witch's oath, i need to tell you something and i don't want anyone in the Order, apart from Kingsley, to hear what i tell you" Eleanor said, Tonk was confused but she did as she was asked, "I, Numphadora Lilian Tonks, hereby swear on my life that no one apart from Kingsley Shacklebolt will hear what Eleanor Potter tells me, this i swear, so mote it be" Tonks said, a white glow surrounded the Metamorphmagus, "so mote it be" Eleanor said, the white glow got brighter then disappeared as Eleanor accepted the vow.

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked as she pocked her wand, "i know that Arthur and Alastor warned my Uncle about treating me better than he had in the past but it didn't work, it's worse, i got the shit beaten out of me as soon as i got back, i keep telling Dumbledore but he sends me back here every summer, he did the same thing to Lord Voldemort and probably Snape too" Eleanor said and watched as Tonks's hair turned red in anger, "you're not staying there any longer, where do you want to go?" Tonks asked, "i'm going to go to Diagon Alley, but my trunk and Hedwig are in my room" Eleanor said, "Stay here, i'll get your stuff" Tonks said before disapparating.

A crack heard as Tonks reappeared with Eleanor's trunk and Hedwig, Eleanor released Hedwig "go to Ginny Hedwig, she needs to bypass her mum and Dumbledore, you always know where to find me" Eleanor said to her familiar and companion, Hedwig hooted and floo off, "El, grab hold of me, i'll take you to Diagon Alley" Tonks said, Eleanor complied, Tonks disapparated from Privet Drive.

Tonks and Eleanor appeared in Diagon Alley with a crack, "i just apparated, didn't i?" Eleanor asked, "yes, and quite succesfully too, i might add, most people vomit the first time" Tonks explained as they moved off the apparation zone so they didn't get landed on.

The two girls walked up to Gringotts and went straight up to Griphook, the first goblin that Eleanor had met on her 11th birthday, "hello again Griphook, i'd like to request a private reading of the Wills of my parents and my godfather" Eleanor stated, "of course Miss Potter, if you and Miss Tonks could follow me" Griphook said gesturing for the girls to follow him.

The three of them reached Griphook's office and entered the brightly lit room, "Albus Dumbledore had witnessed and sealed the Wills that Lord James and Lady Lily had written with him but the day before their untimely and unfortunate deaths, they secretly updated their Wills and hid them in Lord Black's Vault" Griphook explained.

Griphook produced three pieces of parchment, "we'll start with Lord James's Will" Griphook stated opening one, and he started reading it out loud;

" _I, Lord James Charlus William Potter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, being of sound mind, body and soul, declare this my last Will and Testament, and i declare all previous Wills to be null and void._

 _First_ _to my wife, Lady Lily Elizabeth Regina Potter formally Evans, should she survive, i leave half of the Potter fortune and properties and hope she raises our beautiful daughter in my memory._

 _To_ _my best friend/brother, Lord Sirius Orion Black III, i leave you my most treasured possession, my daughter and 50,000 galleons to spoil her as your own child, if you've raised Eleanor to be a Marauder then Mischief Managed Padfoot._

 _To_ _Lord Remus John Lupin, my other brother, i leave you 70,000 Galleons and hope that you spend it on yourself buddy, and don't turn my daughter into a bookworm Moony, she'll be a prankster like me, and don't tell Lily i said that._

 _To_ _Peter Patrick Pettigrew, i leave nothing, you're our secret keeper, if anything happens to me and Lily then i'll haunt you for the rest of your life you filthy rodent._

 _To_ _Alice and Frank Longbottom, i leave 700,000 galleons and my Auror books, if anything should happen to you then these bequeaths shall go to your son Neville._

 _And_ _lastly to my daughter, Eleanor Elizabeth Lillian Potter, i leave the rest of the Potter fortune and properties, if anything should happen to your mum, her bequeaths go directly to you, i love you Tiger Lily._

 _I_ _declare this to be my last Will and_ Testament

 _This_ _is Prongs saying: I Solomly Swear That I Am Up To No Good_ "

Griphook had a drink of water before opening Lady Lily's Will;

" _I, Lady Lily Elizabeth Regina Potter formally Evans of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, being of sond mind, body and soul, declare this to be my last Will ans Testament, and i declare all previous Wills to be null and void._

 _To_ _my husband, Lord James Charlus William Potter, should he survive, i leave my love and my daughter, i hope he doesn't turn her into a prankster, keep living in my memory James, i love you._

 _To_ _Sirius Orion Black, i leave 60,000 Galleons and my Defense Against the Dark Arts books, in the hopes of him staying as an Auror, and don't do anything stupid like going after Pettigrew, focus on raising my daughter._

 _To_ _Remus John Lupin, i leave 70,000 Galleons and my journals so he can give them to Eleanor when she's old enough._ _To my dearest Friend Amelia Bones, i leave you 80,000 galleons for you and you niece Susan, i also leave you with evidence that Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper._

 _To_ _Albus Dumbledore, i leave you with a warning, you are to stay out of my daughter's life, i will not let you manipulate her, heed my warning Albus or you will not like the concequences._

 _And_ _lastly to my beautifull daughter Eleanor, i leave you my Hogwarts trunk and my wand for you to use during the holidays, i love you Eleanor Elizabeth Lillian Potter, be brave and be strong._

 _I_ _declare this to be my last Will and Testament_ "

Eleanor smiled, "now Lord Black used a goblin crystal that project his image, that way he prevented Albus Dumbledore from interfering" Griphook said as he put a small crystal on the dask.

An image of Sirius Black was projected from the crystal;

 _I, Lord Sirius Orion Alphard Black of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, being of sound mind, body and soul, hereby declare this to be my last Will and Testament, and i declare all previous Wills to be null and void._

 _Alright_ _, well, obviously i'm dead, probably because of Bellatrix, my deranged cousin, ok you didn't come here to hear me berate myself, so lets get down to business, shall we._

 _First_ _, to my dear friend Remus Lupin, i leave 69,000 galleons, and whatever Lily and James bequeathed to me, take it or Eleanor will jex you with her famous stinging hex, look after yourself Moony old boy._

 _To_ _Fred and George Weasley, my mini marauders, i leave you my many pranking equiptment and 80,000 galleons each for your joke shop, make me and Prongs (that's James Potter) happy, look after my goddaughter, sorry i couldn't prank anyone with you, though prank snape for me._

 _To_ _Bill Weasley, i leave you my many books on wards and curse brakers, use them wisely my friend._

 _To_ _Charles Weasley, i leave my dragon book collection, take the to the Romanian dragon reserve if you want, but look after them._

 _To_ _Ginevra Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley children, i leave you half of my books on defensive and offensive spells, i hope you'll use them wisely, only use the offensive spells in duels and life and death situations, you're like the daughter i never had, Arthur made me your godfather, Molly dosen't know, well she will now but she can't do anything about it, i wish for you to be emancipated when you're fourteen._

 _To_ _Elizabeth Potter, i leave you everything else and i leave you with the title of Lady Black, the Tri-Wizard Tournement should have made you emancipated, you'll need the tracking charms removed, get an inheritance test, and i beg you to reinstate Andromeda and Nymphadora the Black family._

 _To_ _Bellatrix LeStrange formally Black, Narcissa Malfoy formally Black and Draco Malfoy, i say this 'i, Lord Sirius Orion Black, disown Bellatrix, Narcissa and Draco from the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, SO MOTE IT BE'._

 _I_ _declare this to be my last Will and_ _Testamest._

 _This_ _is Padfoot saying: Mischief Managed_

The image of Sirius disappeared as the Will finished, "i would like to add the name Regina to my name and i'd like an inheritance test as my godfather suggested" Eleanor stated, so in that order, first she added Regina to her name than she did the inheritance test, the test was like this;

 **Full Name: Eleanor Elizabeth Lillian Regina** **Potter**

 **Age** **: 15**

 **Birthday** **: July 31, 1980**

 **Parents** **: Lily Elizabeth Regina Potter nee Evans (deceased) and James Charlus William Potter (deceased)**

 **Godparents** **: Sirius Orion Alphard Black (deceased) and Alice Augusta Longbottom nee Turner (deemed insane)**

 **Godsiblings** **: Ginevra Molly Scarlet Weasley and Neville Franklin** **Longbotton**

 **Bloocks** **on powers: Metamorphmagus (100% blocked), Magical core (85% blocked, 15% accessible), Parselmagic (100% blocked), Beast speak (90% blocked, 10% on for parseltongue), Nonverbal magic (100% blocked), Wandless magic (100% blocked), Shadow travel (100% blocked), Arch-mage (100% blocked), Multi-Animagus (100% blocked), Full seer (100% blocked, accurate visions), Higher Inteligence (100% blocked), Photographic memory (100% blocked), Natural healing (100% blocked), Natural Occlumency (100% blocked), Natural Legilimency (100% blocked)**

 **Potions** **: Trust potions (administrated for five years, keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger), Loyalty potion (administrated for five years, keyed to the side of the light, Albus Dumbledore), Neutrality potions (administrated for five years, keyed to Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws), Hatred potions (administrated for five years, keyed to Slytherins, Severus Snape, Death Eathers and Lord Voldemort), Lust potions (administrated for four years, keyed to Ron Weasley), Amortentia (administrated for four years, keyed to Ron Weasley)**

 **Heiress** **/Ladyships: Lady Potter (Paternal), Lady Black (through godfather), Lady Longbottom (through godmother), Lady Peverell (Paternal), Heiress of Gryffindor (Paternal), Heiress of Hufflepuff (Paternal), Heiress of Ravenclaw (Maternal, through a long line of squibs), Heiress of Slytherin (by right of conquest)**

 **Other** **information: Horcrux in scar, Marriage contract between Eleanor Potter and Ron Weasley**.


End file.
